<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не так by KoTana_Poltergeist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345593">Не так</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist'>KoTana_Poltergeist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mary Sue, POV First Person, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Большинство натыкалось на фанфики, в которых главногеройничали Мэри/Марти Сью. Обычно эти МС все из себя потрясающие, всё могут, со всеми дружат.<br/>В данном случае наоборот…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не так</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Годы издевательств, досыта унижений…</p><p>Я думал, я надеялся, что в Хогварце все будет по-другому. Что все будет лучше, чем сейчас. Я радовался, когда мне пришло предложение из этой, самой большой в мире, школы волшебников.<br/>
Мама тоже радовалась за меня:<br/>
— Ну вот, сынок, теперь будут у тебя новые учителя и одноклассники. Друзей заведешь, научишься колдовать…<br/>
Мама собрала мои немногочисленные пожитки и проводила меня на эту непонятную платформу внутри стены, куда помимо нас входило множество людей с чемоданами и животными в клетках. У меня тоже было животное, крупная жабка по имени Тика, но я носил ее прямо за пазухой, чтобы не потерять.<br/>
Мама поцеловала меня и долго махала рукой уходящему поезду, но потом стремительно ушла, почти убежала. Она работала сразу на четырех работах, чтобы иметь хоть какие-то деньги. Магглы только диву давались, как у нее получается везде успевать, но я знал секрет — мама имела медальон, поворачивающий время вспять, и, кажется, носила его при себе нелегально.<br/>
Однако никакой медальон не дал бы ей возможность чуть-чуть отдохнуть от работ, если бы ей не удалось отправить меня на столь долгое учение. Я все понимал и не обижался на маму.<br/>
К тому же… это ведь Хогварц!<br/>
В прежней, маггловской школе ко мне относились… да никак не относились. С презрением и неприязнью. Что будет теперь? Лучше ли?..</p><p>В попытках найти свободное купе я долго мотался по поезду. Из двух полупустых меня вытурили какие-то девчонки. Я вышел в тамбур и сел там прямо на пол.<br/>
Здесь меня через несколько часов нашел некий профессор. Сначала он изумился, а потом отвел меня в купе к учителям. Там я притих в уголке диванчика, спрятавшись ото всех за бок храпящего толстого мужчины. От страха и робости мне не запомнилось ни одно лицо из находившихся внутри людей. </p><p>В Хогварц, который еще издали поразил меня своей величиной и прекрасностью, мы приплыли ночью на крохотных лодках с большими фонарями. Я вертел головой как зачарованный, выглядывая из-за локтя очередного учителя, и чуть не сыграл в воду. Меня удержали за шиворот, а я перетрусил так, как еще почти никогда не боялся. Представляете — вы не успели еще войти в новый дом, а уже опозорились перед его жителями…</p><p>Потом были коридоры, залы и двигающиеся лестницы. Все было так прекрасно, что я с трудом не забывал смотреть под ноги. В тот момент я впервые подумал, что место, где мне может быть хорошо, существует. Я начал смутно на что-то надеяться…</p><p>— Гермиона Грейнджер! — громко позвала пожилая дама со свитком имен в руках, и я, очнувшись, понял, что началось распределение по факультетам.<br/>
— Гриффиндор! — громко возвестила говорящая старая шляпа, и девочка радостно выскочила из-под нее, вприпрыжку умчавшись к нужному столу. Другие ученики радостно приветствовали ее, и я вновь воспрял духом…<br/>
— …Рафаэль Дино! — вновь позвала профессор. Ох, это же меня зовут. Я один из самых последних в списке. Но зато ударение в моей фамилии поставлено правильно…<br/>
На чуть подрагивающих ногах я поднялся на возвышение и сел под шляпу, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть.<br/>
— Аг… — досадливо крякнул головной убор, словно он был человеком и наступил в какую-то гадость. — Пуффендуй.<br/>
Мне жидковато поапплодировали и я пошел к своему столу. Даже сейчас мне было стыдно до покраснения ушей за свои надежды, что меня определят в гриффиндорский факультет, и я смогу сесть рядом со знаменитым Мальчиком-который-выжил. А я-то уже начал было мечтать, что набьюсь в друзья к Гарри Поттеру, и на меня тоже глянут хорошо… Раскатал губу. У меня нет истинно-гриффиндорских качеств, безумной храбрости, или чего там.<br/>
Одно было хорошо — пир. Я наелся вкуснятины от пуза, а ведь даже мать жаловалась на то, что я жуткий гурман.</p><p>В спальне пуффендуйцев мне досталась койка у входа комнаты, так что всю ночь я не мог уснуть, слушая, как скрипят половицы и дверь от желающих справить нужду, попить молока на сон грядущий или покурить в заброшенных коридорных закутках. Надо же, юные маги дымят.</p><p>На первом завтрашнем уроке я понял, что ни за что не стану опаздывать, узнав, как чуть не проваливались со стыда Поттер и Уизли. Еще я понял, что буду держать язык за зубами.<br/>
— Мистер Дино, почему вы не пишите? — профессор Макгонагалл стояла надо мной.<br/>
— Извините… — пискнул я, потому что перехватило горло от страха и робости. — Я уже всё написал.<br/>
— Хм, можно взглянуть? — дама взяла мою работу, быстро пробежала глазами.  — Что ж, всё правильно, и даже нет ни одной ошибки. Советую вам отработать почерк, мистер Дино.<br/>
— Месье…<br/>
— Что? — обернулась профессор, уже потерявшая ко мне интерес.<br/>
— Зовите меня «месье Дино», — уже понимая, что сейчас провалюсь под землю от стыда и неловкости, прошептал я, — мне так привычнее…<br/>
В классе послышались смешки и хихиканье. Я съежился за столом еще сильнее, почти спрятавшись за пышное перо, которым писал.<br/>
— Я сама решу, как мне лучше вас называть, — сухо улыбнулась профессор, — м и с т е р Дино. </p><p>Дальше учебные дни покатились быстро — я старался  не следить за ними, полностью отдаваясь учебе. Друзей, на которых я так надеялся, у меня не появилось — всем было глубоко безразлично на какого-то французского замухрышку. Лишь изредка первокурсники вспоминали обо мне: «О, Месье, пошли с нами играть!», но это случалось не чаще раза в два месяца. Я жил незаметной жизнью, и уже не мечтал понравиться кому-то сильному и знаменитому, как Поттер или Малфой. </p><p>Первую серьезную травму я получил на чемпионате по квиддвичу. Нет, я не был на поле сражения, я сидел на зрительской трибуне. Один из бешеных мячей разнес в щепы метлу гриффиндорского игрока, и одна такая щепка влетела мне в плечо. Я пискнул от боли и потерял сознание, а очнулся только в больничном крыле. Никто кроме медсестры не заботился обо мне, никто не приходил проведать. Заходил староста и давал задания на неделю…</p><p> </p><p>Учебный год кончился. Несмотря на мое постоянное сидение за книжками, я сдал свои первые в жизни экзамены с превеликим трудом.<br/>
— Мама, в Хогварце очень красиво… Но я больше не хочу туда, — пробормотал я, когда родительница встретила меня на платформе возле поезда.<br/>
— Сынок… — расстроилась мать. — Там твое будущее может сложиться.<br/>
В общем, я был уговорен.</p><p>В последующие годы стало хуже. Сверстники росли, и энергии в них становилось все больше и больше. Не все благородно вымещали свои силы на нечисти и злодеях, как делали несколько храбрых гриффиндорцев, нет. Остальные нашли другую грушу для битья. Разумеется, это был я, вряд ли кто-то еще настолько слаб и робок, что не может ни огрызнуться в ответ, ни применить заклинание заморозки.<br/>
Я наивно ждал, что кто-нибудь заступится за меня, но, когда этого не происходило, сцеплял зубы и тихо наполнялся ненавистью.<br/>
Я стал часто пропускать уроки, отлеживаясь после побоев и издевательств, это сказалось на моей успеваемости, и профессора начали подумывать, не исключить ли меня.<br/>
— Мистер Дино, что с вами случилось? — с некоторым сочувствием спрашивали они. — Раньше вы учились гораздо лучше.<br/>
Я молча мотал головой. Жаловаться я не умел и не собирался учиться. </p><p>На пятом курсе толкнула меня судьба безответно влюбиться в одну слизеринку. Я мучился несколько недель, потом, на одном празднике все же признался девушке в чувствах. Дамочка оказалась ничего себе: не только никак на это не отозвалась, но и наябедничала своим и целая шайка слизеринских парней отловила меня, устроив мне «последний день Помпеи». Я… не хочу вспоминать, что они со мной тогда сделали, после чуть не утопив в унитазе. Спасибо призраку, спугнул их. Иначе я так остался бы в заброшенном девичьем туалете.<br/>
После этого происшествия я начал копить в себе не только ненависть, но и злобу. Я возмечтал присоединиться к Пожирателям смерти, чтобы спалить всех, кто надо мной поиздевался. Мои мечты никак не осуществлялись, воскресая лишь в бессонные часы, когда больше нечем было заняться.<br/>
Расходящуюся от меня ауру негатива стали ощущать остальные. От меня отодвигались, как от проклятого, словно я был чем-то отвратительным. Хотя… почему «словно»? Я уже сам себя с трудом терпел.<br/>
Эту мою неприязнь к окружающему миру заметил Малфой и предложил мне толочься в низах его компании. В тот миг я почти почувствовал счастье — мне предлагают быть в компании! Хоть она и против героя-Поттера, но я согласился. И с месяц меня не трогали, я был под крышей Драко. Выполнял поручения его банды. На меня сваливали всю вину за проделки и темные делишки. Вскоре учителя перестали верить в такую откровенную ложь юных магов и как следует прошманали всех подчиненных Малфоя. Много чего всплыло, слизеринцам сильно попало, а мне, в свою очередь, перепало от разъяренных парней. Малфой самолично изволил испачкаться об меня.<br/>
— Толку от тебя ноль, хуже грязнокровки, — пока я собирал зубы на полу, презрительно дрогнул щекой белобрысый слизеринец. Я промолчал, но не потому, что мне было больно. Я боялся получить добавки. </p><p>Однажды меня, в наказание за то, чего я не делал, отправили с Хагридом в Темный лес. Проверенная методика — один раз там побывавши, даже отъявленные хулиганы потом задумывались, стоит ли вершить черные делишки, ибо в лесу было действительно жутко.<br/>
Мы с лесником побродили туда-сюда, Хагрид собирал какие-то особые наросты с деревьев. Я держал фонарь и поминутно оглядывался через плечо. В лесу было безветрено, поэтому любой далекий шорох доносился до моих ушей так, словно всякие дела творятся прямо за нашими спинами. Но я ясно чуял, что сегодня со мной что-то произойдет.<br/>
Я не ошибся — по возвращении обратно в Хогварц, мы столкнулись с оборотнем. Монстр с жутким рыком бросился на нас из-за плотных темных кустов, обдав запахом псины и другим неприятным смрадом.<br/>
Я мгновенно оглох от ужаса и уже не услышал, что там мне прокричал лесник. Я швырнул в зверя фонарь, удачно попал ему в голову. Но сам этого уже не увидел, потому что ноги сработали быстрее мозгов — я бросился бежать обратно в глушь леса.<br/>
Меня искали три дня, но не могли найти, потому что я спрятался в заброшенной норе у озера. У наказанных учеников отбирали палочки, поэтому я почти не мог колдовать. Мне вручную пришлось отстирывать в ледяной воде оскверненные от ужаса штаны. Я бултыхал их в воде и плакал.<br/>
На четвертый день я сам вышел к поисковой группе. Меня успокаивали, ругали, снова успокаивали. Я молчал, и они решили, что я до сих пор в шоке. Поэтому до полного выздоровления я просидел в больничном крыле. Я пропустил все интересные события, не знал, что твориться в большом мире. Для меня было новостью то, что Темный Лорд снова начал уничтожать непокорных магов. </p><p> </p><p>Через несколько месяцев началась война. То есть она не началась, а просто усилилась, перейдя в стадию «рукопашной». Естественно,  я сражался за Хогварц. А что было делать? Никто не приглашал меня на сторону Лорда.<br/>
Я решил пойти с группой добровольцев защищать мост, по которому Темный Лорд пройдет со своей свитой к Хогварцу.<br/>
Нас раскатали в блин, как каток раскатывает кусок мокрого хлеба. Мне досталось не «кедаврой», а лишь болевым ударом магии. Ну, еще меня присыпало обломками, так что даже возможности отползти не было, когда Темный Лорд остановился надо мной.<br/>
— Милорд, здесь мальчишка.<br/>
Маг глянул на меня с мимолетным интересом. Он был страшным, но я не сжался, как обычно, потому что во мне клокотала ненависть. Возможно, она и привлекла ко мне внимание Волан-де-Морта.<br/>
— А этот мальчишка не хочет присоединиться к моим слугам? — шипяще спросил он, слегка наклонившись ко мне.</p><p>Я не ожидал этого предложения, поэтому слегка растерялся. Я не привык, чтобы мои мечты сбывались, но вот это случилось. Я смогу отомстить почти всем, нет, всем, кто издевался надо мной. Я смог бы со спокойной совестью использовать непростительные заклятья, ведь я был бы темным волшебником. Я не поскупился бы на фантазии, о-о, моя месть была бы многогранна и ужасна…<br/>
Я не смог сдержать слез радости и предвкушения и разревелся. Лицо Лорда тут же потеряло выражение всякой заинтересованности, сменившись  гримасой презрения — он принял мою радость за страх. Выпрямившись, он небрежно направил в мою сторону палочку. </p><p>Говорят, что за секунду до смерти перед мысленным взором проносится вся жизнь.<br/>
Я не хочу это вспоминать.<br/>
Лорд промолвил только:<br/>
- Авада Кедавра.</p><p>Да пошли вы все…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>